In the darkness II: Warning
by Lipurogry
Summary: Secuela de In The Darkness: Destroy. Una reunión de la ONU y un misterioso encuentro pueden desencadenar un terrible accidente del cual España es testigo


In the darkness II: Warning

…

Sinopsis: Secuela de In The Darkness: Destroy. Una reunión de la ONU y un misterioso encuentro pueden desencadenar un terrible accidente del cual España es testigo

Advertencias: T por insinuaciones sensuales, algo de cinismo y violencia –depende de como se vea-, leer primera parte para más información

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

España podía decirse que era alguien extraño. No por su amor por los tomates, ni por su amabilidad con Italia Sur y Holanda (a los que consideraba como algunos de sus más cercanos), que lo trataban de manera hostil. No era nada de eso.

Era más por su pasado, un pasado en el que nadie se le ocurriría entrometerse y del que unos pocos tenían conocimiento.

Pero ese pequeño grupo eran, por así decirlo, a los que habían estado con él desde hacía siglos ya fueran amigos y enemigos.

Pero eran raras las veces que el español sentía que alguien no deseado supiese algo indebido de aquellos tiempos.

Aunque siempre había una pequeña excepción.

Ya era de mañana cuando todas las naciones estaban en una de las muchas reuniones.

Aunque hubiera un caos reinante en la sala en aquel momento, nada parecía fuera de lugar. El español observaba a todos, mientras charlaba brevemente con los que tenía más cerca en aquel momento.

Nadie le prestaba demasiada atención pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Después de otro intento para acercarse a Romano con el mismo resultado infructuoso de las demás ocasiones, el ibérico opto por seguir sentado en su silla, con aire aburrido.

Sin saber como, se había descubierto a sí mismo dirigiendo miradas furtivas a un Inglaterra enojado que discutía con Estados Unidos y Francia. Y no se daba cuenta de aquellas miradas, a pesar de que en silencio Antonio agradecía que no lo hiciese.

Para nadie era un secreto la constante tensión entre ambos, por lo que era preferible que todos –incluyendo a ellos mismos- que se mantuvieran a distancia, si no querían que pasara nada.

De repente, se sintió observado. Y precisamente, era Inglaterra.

Antonio se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto. Pero, preferiblemente, era mejor dejarlo pasar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un agobiado Alemania anunciase que daría unos minutos de descanso a todos los presentes.

Sin esperar a que alguno le tomase la delantera, España recogió sus cosas y salió apresurado.

Debido a que el resto del personal estaba en el edificio contiguo, aquel lugar parecía desierto a no ser por el sonido del típico tráfico mañanero, que se podía ver a través de los amplios ventanales.

Iba sin rumbo fijo durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el brazo derecho a un corredor cercano, estampándolo contra una pared, haciendo que se quejara levemente.

Iba a protestar cuando alguien le tapo la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar— gruño la voz de Inglaterra en su oído —No ganarás nada con eso—

El español le dio una mirada de confusión antes de asentir. No comprendía que pretendía el anglosajón.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer? — pregunto enojado el español, bajando el tono de voz. No estaba seguro de porque Inglaterra sonrió al comentario

—Vengo a darte una advertencia— Contesto en un inglés perfecto, mejor que el de su ex-rival, mientras sujetaba las muñecas del otro a ambos lados de su cabeza

El otro empezó a sentirse incomodo, sin saber a que iba todo aquel espectáculo tan extraño.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Arthur siguió hablando.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? Contigo nunca espero nada agradable— replico tratando de forcejear –Y ya deja de sujetarme—.

En eso, Arthur se acercó aun más al rostro de Antonio pero sin llegar a tocar sus labios, mientras apretaba más su agarre.

—Escúchame bien, Antonio— Murmuró lentamente, con un brillo en sus ojos— Algo muy grave ocurrirá antes de que te lo imagines, y para cuando ocurra yo no estaré aquí—

Casi de inmediato, España se quedó quieto y miro al rubio con atención para escuchar lo que decía.

—Estoy seguro que yo seré uno de tus principales sospechosos— una sonrisa ladeada— pero pase lo que pase, no pienses en delatarme-

El recelo se hizo presente en el otro, quién tan solo se limito a observarlo con suma atención. Tal vez fuera humillante, pensó, pero debía saber que diablos quería Inglaterra con él.

—¿Y por qué se supone que no debo hacerlo? — Las palabras salieron con dificultad, quizás hasta con un toque de sequedad, de su garganta.

Arthur frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes que su rostro se volviera inexpresivo casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó a responder.

—Porque si lo haces, te aseguro que lo que voy a hacerte no será nada agradable— Su voz tenía un tono suave que rozaba en lo meloso. Pero España sabía lo peligroso que era oír ese tono.

Lo había escuchado muchas veces como para poder distinguirlo.

—Está bien— gruñó Antonio— ¿Eso es todo o qué? — Arthur lo soltó mientras asentía.

—Sí, eso es todo— Dijo- Ahora vete de aquí —España levanto la mirada y no encontró a Inglaterra en ningún lado.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, avanzando hacía el corredor principal, donde había estado antes.

Aquel encuentro había sido raro para el español. Su sentido de la razón le impedía creer en esas amenazas

¿Tal vez un engaño? No podría asegurarlo con precisión. Aunque lo mejor era que se largara de allí.

La conversación con el inglés lo había turbado en cierta manera, tal como lo había hecho hacía siglos atrás.

Ambos tenían una relación difícil, pensó mientras avanzaba. Se habían visto prácticamente obligados a convivir desde que vivían en casa de Imperio Romano, aún cuando no se llevaban bien.

Pero años más tarde, aquel desagrado había pasado a ser un odio que llagaba a ser irracional, y sabía de sobra el motivo. ¿Cuándo llegó a ser atracción? Otro enigma por descifrar.

De alguna forma, esos escasos minutos habían despertado demasiadas cosas enterradas en la memoria de España, emociones y recuerdos que causaban malestar a la nación.

Razón por la cual decidió no prestarle atención y seguir caminando.

Un grito agudo cruzó el aire, alarmándolo. Se detuvo por un instante, hasta que volvió a escuchar otro grito

Comenzó a correr sin detenerse, hasta llegar al pie de una escalera, donde ya un grupo de naciones estaba aglomerado en el lugar e impidiendo que pudiese ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Inquirió España a Liechtenstein, que estaba pálida y muda viendo las escaleras.

—íbamos caminando…No comprendo como paso…Se tropezó y rodó por las escaleras —Murmuró ella con consternación, a lo que España la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó con algo de brusquedad.

—¿De quién hablas? Dime su nombre— decía el castaño, entrando en pánico

—Mira hacia abajo— Le contestó ella con voz queda, y con la mirada perdida.

Cuando miro adonde le indicaban, el hombre comenzó a abrir los ojos con asombro, apartando al resto del grupo.

_Íbamos caminando _

El cuerpo delgado y delicado de una mujer estaba en la zona más baja de la escalera, con el cuello en un ángulo extraño.

_No comprendo como paso_

Tenía un vestido azul con diseños floreados, los ojos estaban cerrados, tenía el cabello rubio y corto con una pequeña cinta a modo de cintillo.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Parecía estar _muerta_

_Se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras_

De inmediato, las palabras de Inglaterra cobraron un horrendo sentido en su mente, reconociendo a la mujer una vez estuvo a su lado

Era Bélgica.

…

La escena era vista por otra persona, desde el reflejo de un particular pozo. Aquella persona sonreía, viendo el rostro de incredulidad de todos aquellos "inútiles" al ver el cuerpo de Bélgica, inerte en las escaleras.

Una pieza del ajedrez había sido acorralada

Y muy pronto, sería eliminada

…

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya termine esta segunda parte debido a peticiones que he recibido de algunos de ustedes. **_

_**De hecho me ha gustado escribir esto. Es algo oscuro, y para ser uno de mis primeros intentos, me agrada**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Samira-Gry**_


End file.
